


The Vixon and the Mouse

by SerendipitousDreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/F, Light BDSM, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousDreams/pseuds/SerendipitousDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dead means Irene has lost all her clients. When she's looking for some entertainment, Molly Hooper seems like the perfect girl for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vixon and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to johnwatsonsablogging for supplying me with femslash on Tumblr.
> 
> Also I wrote the second half of this on a plane next to some random woman, so that might have come out a bit.

Molly walked briskly down the street towards her apartment. She was out a little later than she was comfortable with. Somehow, someone had screwed up the paperwork on one of her cadavers, forcing her to stay late to work everything out. She bit at her bottom lip as she walked the darkening streets, clutching her keys and cursing herself for not getting a cab. As the lights of her apartment building came closer, the knot in Molly’s gut loosened, allowing her a small sigh of relief.

Her relief was short lived, however, as a figure moved out of the shadows and blocked her path. Molly let out a squeak of terror, dropping her keys and jumping back. After the initial shock wore off, she could see that the figure was not that of a shady man looking to steal her wallet or worse, but that of a woman. An elegant and familiar-looking woman. A woman that was looking her with a cross between amusement and hunger.

“Molly Hooper, yes? The one that’s constantly pining after Sherlock.” The woman spoke, forcing Molly’s brain into attempting a response.

“Yes- I mean, no- I mean, yes I’m Molly Hooper… I don’t pine.” She finally spluttered. She felt like curling up in a ball. She had no idea what was happening and she felt like she was drowning.

After a few moments of awkward silence (well, awkward for Molly, the woman seemed completely unfazed and continued smiling politely), the elegant woman standing in her way stepped to one side. “While I am not opposed to public acts of indecency, it’s a bit chilly, so I would prefer to take our staring contest inside.”

Heat rushed to Molly’s face, and she ducked her head down in embarrassment before letting the stranger in. Flustered as she was, it wasn’t until later that she realized how idiotic letting a complete stranger into her home was. The full weight of the situation fell on her, causing a small hiccup in the back of her throat. Who was this woman? How did she know about her? What did she want from Molly? How did she know where she lived?

Recognition drove the questions out of her mind as the woman stepped into the light. Images from an embarrassing and short Google search popped into her mind. She wasn’t a woman, she was The Woman. The Woman that Sherlock somehow managed to identify without her face. “Irene Adler.” Molly whispered in terror and amazement.

“So you’ve heard of me.” Irene replied with a smirk. “I’m glad. This will go quicker without all those pesky formalities.”

Dropping her head a touch, Molly looked at the woman with suspicion. “What do you mean by… this?”

Irene stepped forward; as Molly retreated, her back fell flush with the door to her flat. Irene looked down her nose at Molly, making her feel small and awkward. She seemed to be assessing the anxious girl, taking note of each and every flaw and nervous tick. “I mean…” Irene explained in a whisper that sent shivers down Molly’s spine. “…that Sherlock got me into a bit of trouble. I don’t blame him, I got him into trouble first, but as a result I’ve found myself… lacking my usual entertainment.”

Molly was feeling increasingly exposed under the woman’s gaze. Her scrutinizing eyes seemed to peel away her clothes and skin and examine her darkest secrets and faults. A whimper squeezed past her lips, causing her to smack her palm against her mouth with surprise. Where had that come from?  Irene seemed to have a strange command over Molly, but the meeker woman couldn’t explain how or why. Irene stepped forward again, the clack of her heals against tile cacophonous in the silent flat.

“I see your type a lot.” She said, placing a perfectly manicured thumb against Molly’s lower lip. “You crave danger, but you’re afraid of seeking it out.” She leaned forward so that the two women were millimeters apart, but her finger remained the lone point of contact between them. “I know what you want, but you’ll have to ask me to give it to you.”

Molly’s heart thudded erratically. Her face was burning with self-consciousness and embarrassment. She wasn’t dumb, she knew what Irene was talking about the moment she closed the door. Innumerable rejections danced through her mind. She wasn’t gay. She wasn’t looking for Irene’s type of… entertainment. She had no idea who Irene was. The woman was probably a fugitive. As soon as the thoughts passed behind her eyes, they disappeared. Molly could not find the willpower to push the other woman away. In fact, she was startled to find that she chased her body heat as Irene moved back from her neck. The unexpected urge to fall to her knees and worship this stranger left Molly blinking in confusion. Why was she having this sort of reaction? She wasn’t even this stupid around Sherlock.

Irene smirked, and turned to move deeper into Molly’s flat. She gracefully stripped away her coat and gloves before sitting on the sofa like it was a throne instead of a cat-hair covered loveseat. Molly followed numbly, dropping her coat and purse in the hallway. She’d pick it up after she got Irene to leave.

“Before we go any further, we need to set up limitations. I’m into power play, not rape. Do you have a preferred safe word?” Irene spoke as if she were discussing the changes in stock prices.

Molly gaped, opening and closing her mouth a few times like a fish. “I… I’m not gay…” She finally mumbled.

Irene smiled, this time not hungrily but with true amusement. “John said the same thing.”

What did John have to do with this? Molly blinked in confusion. She had planned to come home and watch crap telly with her cats, and instead she was talking with a supposedly dead woman about John’s sexuality and power play. “I need a drink.” She said, rubbing her temples.

“I’ll talk water, thank you.” Irene pitched in as she headed to the kitchen. Molly moved about in a daze, opening a wine bottle and filling a glass nearly to the rim with the bitter drink. She downed nearly half of it before she migrated back towards Irene with a glass of water in her other hand.

“Thank you, darling.” Irene purred as she took the offered glass. “Now, as I was saying, safe words?”

Molly swallowed another gulp of wine to steady her shaking hands. “I-I’ve never….”

Irene’s blood red lips pouted in a pitiful expression. “Poor dear, I was afraid of that.”

“I mean… I’ve never been interested.” Molly quickly explained.

Irene chuckled in response. “Now that was a lie if I’ve ever heard one. I can tell you’re itching for it, same as I am, just in a different way. I suppose we could go with the traffic light system. It’s easy to remember. Green means go, yellow means to slow down, and red is stop.”

Molly found herself nodding. She frowned into her wine glass. She was supposed to be working on getting Irene out of here, not encouraging her. She really was curious though, maybe… She shook the thought out of her head. She wasn’t going to have kinky sex with a stranger!

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, what are you completely uncomfortable doing?” Irene continued, pretending not to notice the mental war going on inside Molly.

“Er…” Molly thought hard, there was all sorts of things that Irene might want to do that Molly wouldn’t. “Nothing permanent…”

Irene nodded serenely. “Of course. Anything else?”

“I-I don’t know… I’ve never even thought about… this… before.” Molly spluttered, taking another deep drink from her wine glass.

“Never?” Irene raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked. “Very well, then. We’ll start off slowly.”

She stood up. Molly bit back another small whimper as the other woman towered over her with a gleam in her eye. Irene stared down her nose at Molly, a sly grin playing across her face. “Strip.”

Molly stared at Irene blankly. “Wh-what?”

The Woman stepped closer, grabbing Molly’s chin and repeating her command with a stern look in her eye. “I said, strip.”

Molly froze, panicking internally. This was actually happening. This woman—The Woman—wanted to have sex with her. Kinky sex with the possibility of leather and ropes and… fuzzy handcuffs. She wasn’t prepared for this. She was just a mortician with bad luck in boyfriends and… Irene was still waiting above her. Molly needed to respond. She needed to do something. She wasn’t ready for this, but she didn’t really want to stop…

“Y-yellow!”

Irene’s hand disappeared from her chin. The commanding glimmer in her eye was replaced with a gentle smile. “I only want to see you naked. You’ve got so much potential hidden under all those layers, my pretty little mouse.”

Heat rushed to Molly’s cheeks. She wasn’t used to that kind of blunt honesty, and she still couldn’t believe that someone like Irene would come to her. “Is this… okay?” She muttered.

Irene’s expression turned completely serious. “Is it?”

Right. Molly wasn’t the one who should be asking that question. Irene came here with a plan; it was her that was being propositioned out of the blue.  She knew that Irene wouldn’t force her to do anything. The way she immediately pulled away when Molly asked for space was proof enough. And she couldn’t deny that Irene standing above her with that commanding tone of voice was the hottest thing she’d ever experienced.

“Can… can we move to the bedroom first?” Molly finally stuttered, her ears burning.

“After you, pet.” Irene replied with a smile. The nickname made Molly blush even harder and she averted her gaze as she headed back through her apartment. She undid the buttons of her cardigan with shaky fingers along the way and shooed Toby out of the bedroom with as much dignity as she could muster.

Irene said nothing along the way, instead choosing to watch Molly carefully. Once the door was closed behind them, Molly began quickly slipping off her cardigan and shirt without looking at Irene. The Woman stepped forward and grabbed her hands, halting them just as they went for the button at Molly’s cleavage.

“This isn’t a race.” Irene said with a stern look. “Look at me. And let me look at you.”

Molly nodded with wide and uncertain eyes as Irene stepped back to get a better view. Molly slowed her hands and willed them to stop shaking at least a little bit as she uncovered herself. The silence in the room seemed heavy and oppressive. Molly searched her mind for something to break through the awkward tension. Well, it was awkward on her part anyway. Irene stood back, looking attentive and polite as if someone were discussing a business deal with her. Although, given the business she was in, this was probably very similar to that sort of situation.

“S-so…” Molly finally piped up, “Is there anything I’m supposed to call you?” That was something people did in these situations, right?

Irene made a face seething with disapproval and it made Molly’s stomach drop. She was expecting Irene to do something, but she continued standing at a distance. “Don’t speak. You can call me whatever you are comfortable with, but if you say another word out of turn, I may have to punish you.”

She said these last words with a particular inflection and glint in her eye that made Molly sure she would keep her word. Instead of scaring her, it made her breath catch. Irene’s instincts were right, in the end because that was _really hot._

Molly was down to her underwear, and her hands stopped. She was completely on board with this now, but her nerves and self-confidence made her hesitate nonetheless. Irene seemed to sense this and stepped forward.  She hooked one finger under the middle of her bra, crushing the little bow sewed in the center. Her lips curved up in a foxlike grin and she gently pulled Molly forward until their bodies just barely brushed against each other. Each feather-light touch of Irene’s clothes against her skin sent little shivers throughout Molly’s body. Irene leaned down so that her crimson-painted lips were next to Molly’s ear. “Don’t be ashamed, mouse. Don’t _ever_ be ashamed. Got that?”

Molly nodded quickly. She could feel her ears burning, and she wondered if Irene noticed. “Yes…” She felt she needed to say something, she’d been asked a question after all. “M-miss… mistress.” She added nervously. Now it felt that she was as crimson red as Irene’s lipstick down to her toes.

Irene stepped back, an eyebrow arched in surprise. She smiled. It was an open, honest, smile instead of her usual predatory grin. It caught Molly by surprise, and suddenly she wanted to do everything within her power to see it again. “My, my,” Irene said softly. “You really are more than I could ever have hoped for.”

Molly froze. Could she really have meant that? Irene took advantage of the pause by stepping forward and deftly unclasping Molly’s bra and slipping it off. Molly fought the urge to cross her arms in front of her and shivered under Irene’s scrutiny. Eventually, her self-consciousness took over and she covered herself with her arms, blushing. Irene glanced at her arms and shook her head. “That won’t do at all.”

She moved back a bit and pulled a length of black silk out of a pocket Molly hadn’t even noticed before. Irene smiled, explaining, “I always keep something like this around. It can be very useful.”

Molly stood wide-eyed and passive as Irene pulled her arms away from her chest and expertly tied her wrists together behind her back. She tested the knot and then moved back into Molly’s line of vision. “You never to hide yourself from me, understand?”

Licking her lips nervously, Molly nodded. “Yes,” She tilted her head to look directly into Irene’s eyes. “ _Mistress_.”

Irene’s eyes widened for a split second of surprise. She grasped Molly’s shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her waist. “Oh, that was _very_ naughty…”

She paused for a moment to look down at Molly before pouncing forward to catch the other woman’s lips with her own.  Irene kissed Molly deeply, emitting a low growl. Molly’s first reaction was to wrap her arms around her partner’s neck, but she remembered she was tied back as her wrists caught together when she attempted to move. She wanted to pull Irene deeper into the kiss but was forced to lie back helplessly as Irene sat up above her. Molly whimpered at the loss of contact. She imagined she looked like a wreck, squirming against the bed. Somehow Irene still managed to look perfectly impeccable despite her smeared lipstick.

She took a deep breath before looking down at Molly. “I think I’ve been far too lenient with you so far, pet. I think I need to add some physical reinforcement to your training.”

Molly gulped at Irene’s words. “I agree.” She whispered breathlessly.

Irene clicked her tongue while shaking her head. “Oh yes, I definitely need to work harder on you. You’re speaking out of turn again.”

A shiver rand down Molly’s spine, with Irene’s hands running down her body after it. Irene drew her fingertips over Molly’s breasts lightly before harshly pinching down on one nipple. Molly yelped in response. She reflexively jerked away from the sudden pain, but she couldn’t move very far with her hands tied and Irene straddling her hips. Irene twisted her fingers roughly, causing Molly to whimper in pain. She briefly contemplated asking her to stop, but the along with the sharp pain came an urgent heat that had her arching towards Irene rather than away. Irene grinned at the response.

“I’ve got you cornered, little mouse.” She purred. “Ready to give in?”

“…No…” Molly gasped between heated breaths.

Irene sucked in a deep breath, scratching her nails down Molly’s sides. She slid her hand between Molly’s legs, slowly massaging her through the damp fabric of her underwear. “Good.” Irene whispered, “I’m quite enjoying this game of cat and mouse.”

Irene bent forward and bit down sharply on the skin beneath Molly’s breast while pinching her clit. Molly let out a high-pitched moan that Irene drew out into a whimper by grinding the skin between her teeth. In her mind, Molly could see the beautiful deep purple bruise that would form there overnight. The inferno of need inside her was rising, and Molly whimpered a plea for release as Irene drew back.

Sensing her partner’s wishes, Irene quickly pulled away Molly’s underwear and stroked her outer lips. She moved her hand in a circular motion, pressing down on Molly’s clit with every pass. Molly’s hips lurched forwards in search of more contact, and Irene pressed down on her hips, leaving another bruising bite on her hip.

After what seemed to Molly to be an eternity of teasing, Irene plunged her finger deep inside her, eliciting a deep groan of pleasure. With her free hand, she continued teasing and pinching Molly’s clit until her panting turned into high-pitched and breathy whines. Watching carefully as Molly writhed with pleasure before her, Irene added another finger and crooked them to find Molly’s sweet spot. She knew she found it when Molly’s back arched off the bed and she let out a particularly loud yelp of pleasure. Irene focused on the spot and nipped lightly at the skin between Molly’s breasts with her teeth.

Molly felt like she was about to be consumed by Irene and the raging pleasure building inside her. Her breaths became more frantic and heated until finally the dam broke and tremors of pleasure rocked through her. She felt Irene pull away as her body stilled and she attempted to catch her breath. Opening eyes she hadn’t realized she had closed, Molly saw Irene smiling down at her. The Woman gently untied her hands and wrapped her under the blankets. Molly lazily reached out for Irene, but she dodged her hand.

“I’m going to go clean up. You just rest there, pet.” Irene explained as she turned and left the room.

\---

Half-awake, Molly felt a warm presence beside her. She turned her head to snuggle into the warmth and inhaled cat hair. She jolted awake, coughing and sending Toby skittering away. Cheery sunlight came in through the window. Molly quickly slipped on a dressing gown before wandering through her apartment. It was empty save for her and Toby. She returned to her room and sat on the bed with a sigh.

She knew she shouldn’t feel disappointed. Irene wasn’t the type of woman that would stick around or want a relationship or anything. Expecting anything more than a quick romp was ridiculous. The thought didn’t make Molly feel any better.

The sound of her phone buzzing by her bedside table interrupted her thoughts. Molly looked over at it in confusion. She was sure she had left it in her purse out in the hall. She grabbed the phone and opened the new text message she had received.

_Call me any time if you want, mouse._

Molly felt her face heat up, and she tried to fight off the smile rising on her face. She quickly typed up a response and sent it.

_You’re more like a fox than a cat._


End file.
